Misconceptions
by bxblover
Summary: Yugi has some misconceptions about what Yami and Bakura are doing at the flea market. YxY, oneshot, yaoi. Rated M for total perviness...


Yami first looked over at the red velvet blanket, then back at Bakura. "I'm not sure…"

A menacing grin on his face, the white-haired spirit took his hand and dragged him over. "Come on, you'll love it."

"Bakura, I'm serious. I don't want Yugi to find out."

The Thief King paused in his tracks and grinned predatorily back at his victim. "Who says the hikari has to find out?"

Taking a deep breath, Yami pondered it over for a moment. "Alright, but I want to see it first."

Unknowingly Bakura licked his lips and continued to pull his rival along. "My pleasure."

(Asterics)

Yugi bit his lip and checked his watch that had the face on the inside of his wrist. A habit he'd picked up from Téa. His dark was supposed to be home two hours ago. How long did it take two yami's to shop at a flea market? Correction, two yami's that supposedly didn't even _like_ each other that much. Well, it was more like one yami used to be out to kill and/or destroy the other.

Worried by his own imagination Yugi stepped over to the window and peeped through the blinds. The streets were clear for a whole block. What was taking his lover so _long_? He had tried to search through their mind-link, but the Pharaoh was blocking him out, for some unknown reason.

(Asterics)

Yami looked up, and gripped a pale hand tightly, a wry smile on his face. "You better be telling me the truth Tomb Robber."

Almost mockingly gentle, Bakura patted the large tresses. "I swear Pharaoh. It won't hurt very long."

With great hesitation, uncharacteristic of his noble features, the Game King shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together. He thought for sure he could handle it, but even at the first touch he found that he was yelping in pain. "Bakura!"

(Asterics)

Yugi restlessly started pacing around his kitchen. He didn't like it when Yami was so late. Not that he was entirely aware of this, because the Game King was never remotely late for anything! Let alone an hour!

Well perhaps it was uncharacteristic of his Pharaoh to be late, but that didn't have to mean anything! It better not mean anything! If that Tomb Robber was doing anything to harm Yami…oh, there would be hell to pay!

(Asterics)

"Ahh! Ow! Tomb Robber, you liar! You said it wouldn't hurt very long!"

"Well, if you'd be patient and stop squirming you might find it _doesn't_."

(Asterics)

Sweat started to bead on the hikari's forehead as he realized the potential danger that his lover could be in. The Thief King had been a little bit subdued thanks to Ryou, but could that mean that his ultimate intentions weren't really changed?

Succumbing to a need that he hadn't felt in years, the young teen started to bite his nails. Oh Yami…perhaps Bakura had decided to torture him somehow. Maybe he had attempted to banish him into the Shadow Realm. But Yami was of strong will! He'd be able to handle himself against the thief.

(Asterics)

"Mmm…you know that really wasn't that bad after all," the Pharaoh said reflectively, running his fingers smoothly over his arm.

"Didn't I tell you?" The albino said smugly.

For that he received a grin. "I think it's your turn now."

(Asterics)

His nails chewed down to the pulp a half-hour later, the boy was utterly beside himself with fear. At this point he had imagined everything from psychological terror in the Shadow Realm, to physical torture in this one, and everywhere else in between. He stared at the picture of a car accident on the front page of the newspaper, crumpled up before him. He had tried to read to calm himself, but as it was turning out today was a very disastrous day in Domino. So many accidents and so many fires, he really didn't want to think about what sort of calamity could befall his dark. And he _still_ couldn't reach him mentally!

Yugi stood up from the table, and started pacing again. He swore that the area where he was walking looked a little lower than the rest of the floor. Growling at himself he kicked one of his socks, causing it to make a small leap into the other room and land in front of the TV. The TV! That could distract him…and, it could also inform him of any murders in the area. Just in case! Smiling he marched over to the TV and plopped down to entertain himself. Unfortunately, anything news-wise wasn't on due to a speech from the mayor…who cared about a museum opening anyway? And the only thing on public networks were talk shows, soap operas, or infomercials. Now that gave cause to cringe. For the sixtieth time, Yugi checked the clock. Three hours late!

That was it! Shutting off the TV Yugi grabbed his jacket, and made his way towards the door. He was going to check the flea market for his yami. And then whether or not he found him, he was buying the Game King a cell phone. As he twisted the knob he found pulling it back to be a bit easier than usual. To his wide-eyed surprise, his Yami was standing right there in the doorway, a matching look of surprise on his own majestic features, his hand poised to where the doorknob was.

They both remained motionless for a little bit, staring at each other in surprise. Yami shook his head to return his focus and stepped just inside the door. "Yugi, I know I'm late but---oomph!"

He was abruptly cut off by a harsh kiss from his light, small arms thrown around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise at this little strike of dominance from the little one. He didn't even have time to appreciate it when he was released…and shoved on his chest. "Where the _hell_ have you been? It's one thing to be late, but three goddamn hours!? I thought Bakura murdered you!"

"You thought _what_?" Yami asked in shock.

"You left your mind-link closed what am I supposed to think? You didn't even use a quarter for one lousy call on a _pay phone_?"

The Pharaoh looked in shock at his lover, horrified at himself. He should have indulged Bakura some other time. "I'm so sorry." He attempted to pull his other into a hug but Yugi threw his arm back.

"You're _sorry_? I paced around the kitchen, I crumpled up a newspaper, I bit my fingernails to the bed worried sick about you and that's all you can _say_? No explanation no _nothing_?" He gave a vicious shove to his dark's arms, hoping to throw him off-balance.

Instead he gasped in pain and clutched his arm. "Ahh!"

"Yami! What happened?" Yugi asked, both confused and horrified. Yami was hurt! But his leather jacket wasn't even ripped.

Giving him an ironic smirk his lover attempted to straighten. "My explanation."

"…And that would be?"

"It's nothing for now, don't worry."

Even more confused, Yugi's brows met over his forehead. Then he looked over his yami again. As he stared at his supposedly injured arm there was a look of guilt in his lover's eyes. The more Yugi observed that guilt the higher his suspicion rose. What exactly were Yami and Bakura _up to_ for five hours?

He pressed his lips to Yami's again. In his surprise the Pharaoh didn't respond right away. However when Yugi started playing with the burgeoning erection in his denim jeans interest blossomed and the spirit began to respond. He shuddered when the boy teased his mouth open with his small tongue, darting over sealed lips, all the while undoing his zipper. With a soft moan he wrapped both his hands around his hikari's waist and brought them down to cup a voluptuous bottom. Soft as thistle-down Yugi slid his hands up his lover's chest. The Game King released an appreciative sound when the teen forcefully sucked on his tongue. He became so distracted by the seductive maneuvers that he didn't even notice when his jacket was gently pushed off his shoulders and down his arms. When his aibou pulled away he made for a dive at the creamy throat below the tempting mouth, but instead---

"Oh my God, what did Bakura _do_ to you?"

Frozen, Yami looked down at his upper arm, wrapped in gauze with a little red peeking through. Then he looked up at his lover, whom seemed positively terrified. And he looked back down at his arm. "Uh…he didn't do anything," he stated lamely.

Angered, the boy ripped at the bandage, causing his Pharaoh to wince slightly, but not as bad as when Yugi gasped in shock. "Yami! A tattoo?"

With more guilt than he imagined, he looked back over at his barb-wire tattoo, circling his upper arm in a series of looping wire and spikes. "Well, the Tomb Robber suggested one, and truth be told I think it looks rather…cool."

With no response from his aibou, Yami rushed to continue. "Well it didn't take very long, but I told Bakura that he should get one too since he made me do it. But his took longer because he had them put Ryou's initials in a big heart with a knife through it on the side of his thigh…he thought it was better looking than an arrow. But please don't be mad, it's just one little tat---"

"Yami!" Yugi interjected, his arms crossed in impatience.

Ready for the ball to drop, Yami said meekly, "Yes?"

With a heavy sigh, the boy pushed back the hair from his face, and waited. There was no reaction at first, until the Game King finally noticed. "You got your eyebrow pierced?"

Sure enough, above one violet eye rested a tiny gold hoop over Yugi's eyebrow. "I got it done three days ago."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened, and he reached out to gently run his finger over the gold. "How haven't I noticed this?"

Yugi smirked at him. "It's been under my hair, which you usually push back…however you've been kinda lagging in the foreplay department lately."

Blushing, Yami said with wonder, "It's…attractive."

Yugi grinned, and used one hand to trace the outline of the tattoo gently. "So is this."

Softly clasping that smaller hand in his own, the yami said, "So…you're not mad?"

Giggling the boy drew himself back into the warm arms. "About the tattoo? No, I think it looks pretty hot…however being three hours late I'm still pretty pissed about. You'll have to make it up to me somehow."

Apologetically, Yami kissed the area just above the eyebrow piercing, in case it was still tender. "I'm so sorry aibou. I didn't mean to close off communication, I was just afraid you wouldn't appr---"

With a skeptical glance from the boy, he tried again. "I'll make sure not to close off connection again unless of an emergency…and I'll buy a cell phone tomorrow. But trust me, I don't ever plan on being this late again!"

Yugi chuckled. "Well, that's a start…," he murmured, running his hands up the muscular chest again. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh Yugi, you really don't have to worry about that, Bakura and I get along relatively well now."

Sighing in relief the teen snuggled further into a warm chest. "That's good. Now I don't have anything to worry about."

The Game King smiled down at the child in his arms. A place so natural and comforting for them both. "Do you think Ryou will give Bakura this kind of reaction when he shows him _his_ tattoo?"

"Did Bakura cut himself off from all forms of communication with Ryou?"

"…I would assume so."

He felt the burst of air against his chest as Yugi laughed. "Well if I was only beside myself with worry, I can't imagine how Ryou must be doing. I didn't want to call him when I was having particularly evil thoughts about his yami."

Frowning at himself, Yami stroked the game prince's hair. "I really _am_ sorry aibou."

His light smiled up at him and tapped his nose. "I know love. Just don't do it again!"

With a laugh the Pharaoh kissed the pale cheek. "You really didn't have anything to be afraid of you know. My powers far outmatch Bakura's."

After a brief pause Yugi pursed his lips. "This is true. I guess then there really is nothing to worry about." He then started laughing. "I mean come on, the only other possibility would be you and Bakura having an affair."

**;) Fin.**

**In case there is any doubt, NO, nothing went on between Yami and Bakura.**


End file.
